Paradise Lost
by CherokeeRoses
Summary: What happens when our favorite bounty hunting family has a run in with the Russian mob? What of the two girls involved? And what about the oldest Chapman boys? Rated: T but could possibly change. Leland/OC Duane Lee/OC
1. Lana

Chapter One:

"Lana!" Sergei Pavlov's thunderous voice echoed throughout the empty club as the petite female strolled up towards his table. He wasn't too happy with her late arrival. "Khorosho, chto poyavlyalsya.(Nice of you to show up.)" The brunette rolled her eyes and merely plopped down into the chair to the right of the burly, balding man.

The other four men sitting around the circular table eyed the young woman with obvious discontent. Lana Chekov was the only woman deemed worthy to be apart of Sergei's cirlce. Though the others didn't really approve.

Lana's face was emotionless. She was unaffected by the looks she received-she was used to them by now. Being the only woman around men earned her these sort of looks, though they never crossed a certain line.

"Da, vzyali vy dostatochno dolgo , chtoby pokazatʹ.(Yeah, took you long enough to show up.)" Came the obnoxious snarl from Alexi Dalenov, or as Lana liked to refer to him as: Sergei's ass-kisser. Her light brown eyes slowly drifted over to the top heavy, muscular blonde man. Her face remained emotionless as fire and ice clashed and fought over dominance.

"Govorit muzhchina , kotoryy nikogda ne mozhet zakonchitʹ vse, chto on nachinayetsya.(Say's the man who can never finish anything he starts.)" Fire won. Lana watched Alexi's face turn red from anger and watched as the short-tempered Russian man pounded his fist against the wooden table.

Alexi opened his mouth ready to retaliate and give the little bitch a piece of his mind. No one ever disrespected him, no one. "Alexi!" Sergei's voice stopped the younger man before he even began to speak. Everyone's eyes turned towards the boss. "That's enough!" Sergei's thick Russian accent cut through the tension between the two youngest members on the table.

"No more fighting with my _protezhe _(protege)." The older man turned his attention to Lana."I need you to do a job for me." The young woman's perfectly manicured eyebrow lifted as she stared up at the man who-on occasion- was her boss. "Who?" Was all she asked before being handed a sealed manila envelope. "Vasiliy." Sergei spat with disgust. "The bastard has been informing the cops of our operations." He stood. His chair scraping against the tile floor making three of the four men surrounding the table flinch slightly. His drooping eyes bore into her own intense ones. "Kill him."

Lana stood. "I'll have him by tonight." She didn't spare Sergei or his drones another look as she walked out of the strip club, manila envelope in hand.

* * *

"Do I even want to know what you're doing with an AK-47?" Lana didn't bother looking up as she continued to clean the different rifle parts she had set in front of her on the coffee table. "It's not an AK-47 Anya." She said quietly, intently focused on the high powered rifle pieces in her hands.

Anya Kalenkov was Lana's best friend and current roommate. The two went back as far as when they were younger-around the age of five or so. Both of them had been born back in Russia. Anya in Moscow and Lana in St. Petersburg. But they both had one thing that connected them; their fathers. Both their father's had worked for Sergei, both extremely proud men who died for the mob; for Sergei.

After their fathers' deaths their mothers' moved together to Hawaii, they were ten year's old. They've been in Honolulu ever since then.

Anya rolled her bright blue eyes. She didn't approve of Lana's choices. She didn't like her involvement with the mob, but she knew better than to meddle in with the petite girl's business. "Do I even want to know what it is?" Anya sighed, eying the gun wearily. She plopped down on the lazy boy chair to the right of Lana. Lana didn't even look at the raven haired girl as she began to assemble the rifle. "It's a Remington M-40, sniper rifle." Lana mumbled, completely entranced in her work.

Anya sighed. She knew this had something to do with Sergei Pavlov and as always, she thought it best not to ask. "So, when will you be back?" Lana shrugged and peeped through the scope on the rifle, making sure it worked. "It shouldn't take too long."

Anya nodded not needing anymore information than what she already had. She didn't want to know what Sergei was making Lana do this time, it was better if she didn't know, as Lana always said.

"Well, I'm going to go watch my future husband while you're gone." Anya smiled as she reached for the remote. Lana turned to her friend then and smirked. "You're affliction with the Chapman's is dangerous you know that?" She laughed as Anya shrugged. "You're the one doing these odd jobs for the mob."

It was Lana's turn to shrug. "Not even the cops have caught on to me, what makes you so sure they can?" She smirked at her best friend's flabbergasted look and quickly changed the subject. "I'd hate to see how you'd be if you ever did meet Duane Lee." She picked up a case and set the rifle gently inside before slinging it over her shoulders.

Anya's face twisted into a silly, love-struck look. "He's a cutie." Lana rolled her eyes. "It's a miracle you haven't begun to stalk him yet." The light eyed girl shrugged her shoulders. "How can I? The only way I wouldn't look like a stalker would be if I had to bail you out of jail, but you won't go to jail for me." The petite brunette laughed. "Not for you or anyone else babe." Anya stuck out her tongue as she watched her friend's retreating form walk out the door.

* * *

Lana sighed as she drove down to Kaneohe, down to where Vasiliy lived. She had no qualms about killing him, that was what she did. She was the one they called when they needed one of their own gone. She was a ghost; neither one of them or one of their enemies. She was just there to pick them out one by one until they all hired her to take them down one by one.

They were slime, all of them. They destroyed her father's life, now she was going to destroy them. She'd let them destroy themselves and she'd watch it happen happily from the sidelines. She didn't let Anya go anywhere with her, at least not after Sergei had called her in. She had no part in this world; her involvement had ended the day her father died. Lana's though had only begun.

She glanced at the rosary hanging from the rear view mirror. Her father would've been proud to call her his daughter. She really did carry his blood. Thankfully her father had been a smart, tough man; he had raised her like the other man raised their son's; their _nasledniki (heirs_). And for that she was thankful.

She turned and drove the Jeep Sahara up the hill just a few yards from Vasiliy's house. It was a desolate area. All the houses were at least twelve miles apart, minimum. No one would ever know she was up there.

Lana stepped out of the car once she reached the top of the hill and slung the rifle bag over her shoulder. She was in perfect view of Vasiliy's house. She smirked and took of the aviator sunglasses she had on. Tossing them inside the car, she lifted herself unto the hood of the car. She had a perfect view of Vasiliy's house. She took out the rifle and lifted it so she could look through the scope. She grinned when Vasiliy appeared in the scope.

His shirtless form was lounging around on a poolside chair. His beefy form aligned perfectly with the rifle. He was an easy target. Lana smirked. Without a moment's hesitation she pulled back on the trigger and felt the butt of the rifle pound into her shoulder. It must've taken two seconds for the bullet to lodge itself into the Russian man's forehead and come out through the back of his head.

Lana didn't bother staying to assess her work. She simply turned, put the rifle back in it's case, hopped back into the Jeep and drove back home to Waikiki.

* * *

The Chapman's were-as they always were- in their office. There had been no hunt that day, so they took the time to catch up on their paper work.

Lyssa was sitting on her office when she got the call. "Bail bonds." She answered. Lyssa listened intently to the person on the other side of the line. Her eyes widened as the seconds passed and after a few more she hung up. Too shocked to even whisper a good bye Lyssa stood up and stumbled into her step-mother's office. "We've got a problem..."


	2. Fantaziya

Chapter Two:

There were very few things in this world capable of frightening Beth Chapman. She was a headstrong, powerful, and immensely intimidating woman. So, what in the world could possibly make her blood run cold? Beth wasn't one to usually feel fear-unless it was in a situation that was dangerous enough to get someone she loved hurt. But listening to the words spewing out of Lyssa's mouth was making Beth's skin crawl.

The rest of the Chapman's seemed to be feeling the same way. She even saw Leland and Duane Lee tense up a few times.

"One of his pending cases is for a double homicide." Lyssa read off the file on her lap. Her eyes widening as she continued listing all the horrendous crimes the perp had commited.

Dog cringed. A double homicide? He flipped his long, blonde hair over his shoulder as he wrote down the charges Baby Lyssa had listed. Needless to say they had to catch this guy. He was a terrible human being and he needed to be off the streets.

"Okay, let's suit up here." Dog said as he turned to face his family. "With charges like this you know this guy is going to fight." Not another word needed to be said as the rest of the Chapman's -along with their family friend Sonny- spread out to gather their gear and suit up.

This was going to be one hell of a hunt.

* * *

The stench of sweat and blood was all Lana could smell as she made her way down the hallway. The dark, empty hallway held no light- not that she needed any, she'd walked down that hallway millions of times now. But it still made her feel uneasy not to have all her senses to her advantage. It was safe to say she relied on them _a lot._

She could feel the beat pulsating through the walls as she ran her hands along them. The infectious sounds twirling around her was enough to cause her heart to beat just a little faster. The noxious noise picked up and dozens of different sounds converged into a sickeningly sweet melody that seemed to put her in a trance.

The farther down she walked, the louder the pounding beats got. Thankfully though, a few dim light bulbs were hanging loosely from the dingy ceiling, allowing at least a bit of light to shine in the dark hallway.

Finally she made it to her destination; a rusting, steel door at the end of the deserted hallway. Lana turned once to check behind her, making sure no one had followed her.

Once sure that no one had followed her, Lana quickly opened the door-the creaking noise echoing throughout the entire hallway- and disappeared inside.

* * *

This hunt had to be one of the most frustrating hunts of all the Chapman's lives. They had no information on the other revocation so they decided to go after another fugitive. But so far it wasn't going so good. Every lead they had gotten so far only lead to dead ends and when it seemed like the trail had gone cold it would pick back up once again. Now it was nearing three in the morning and they were still out chasing wild geese.

They were just about to give up when Dog's phone went off blaring it's ringtone throughout the SUV. "It's the informant!" Dog exclaimed shushing both Tim and Duane Lee, then ordering silence through the radio. After a couple of minutes of mumbled whispers from the receiving end of the line Dog hung up.

He let out a howl of laughter. "We're heading down to _Fantaziya." _Dog said through his radio making sure Beth, Leland, and Lyssa heard what his informant had told him. "It's a club down by Ala Moana, that's where they're at!"

"Are you sure they're there?" Beth's skeptical voice blared through the speakers on everyone's radio. "Because that's what you said last time Duane!" She was pissed. They had been getting bad leads all night long and now all of a sudden the perp was at a club? Seriously, who were they trying to fool?

"The informant is there with them right now Beth!" Dog emphasized trying to get his wife to believe him, but, no such luck. Beth wouldn't budge and he was too tired to put up a fight, especially when they had a fugitive to catch.

It didn't take them long to get to the club, only about fifteen minutes in total. They stared up at the less than impressive building where the club was supposed to be. The building looked like it was ready for demolition, the paint was rotting and peeling off in most places, there were cracks everywhere and windows were broken. There were a few people loitering around the beat down building, all of them minding their own business, not giving a damn about what was going on in their surroundings.

"Leland, Duane Lee go inside we'll be right behind you." Dog order and watched as both his sons rushed out of their respective cars and bolt inside the club.

* * *

Leland rushed up to the bouncer. "Hey brah, we're looking for a fugitive and we need to get inside." Leland explained to the big Samoan man that was blocking his way to the door. The man looked conflicted at he stared at the two men in front of him clad in their bounty hunting gear, their mace cans out and ready. He looked back and forth between each brother and the approaching Dog. He didn't want to be a part of this.

"Yeah brah, go inside." He moved and made way for the four bounty hunter to go through.

The guys we're instantly enveloped by fog and frigid air as they passed an archway decorated with neon lights and fluorescent paint. The music was loud and the beat was pounding in their ears, but they all kept formation as they walked further into the club. Everyone they passed stared and moved out of their way, knowing what they were there to do. Some even pulled out their cellphones and began taking pictures of Hawaii's most famous family.

A chorus of "Have you seen them?" and "Do you know them?" began circling the club entrance as Dog and Tim showed everyone the wanted poster. No one had seen the perp, yet.

"Leland, Duane Lee you two head further into the club see if you can find him." Dog's voice echoed through the radio. Duane Lee nodded towards his brother and picked up his radio. "10-4." He replied before walking into the club at Leland's side.

The two brother's pushed through the crowd of sweaty, grinding bodies. They stared at everyone they could get a good look at-it was a bit difficult when the strobe lights were on and everyone kept moving. They looked everywhere to the right, left and even up. The guys could see the people standing behind the railings of the second and third floors of the club. Some were dancing, others were drinking and having a chat. The whole place was decorated with modern furniture and strange metallic balls hanging from the ceiling with light bulbs right beside them, hanging from cables at all sorts of different lengths. There were even some girls dancing inside glass boxes on different platforms.

Duane Lee looked around trying to spot the perp anywhere he could when he felt his brother nudge him. "There!" Was all Duane Lee heard come out from Leland's mouth before he saw his brother take off running. Without a second thought he ran after Leland, pulling out his mace can just in case something happened.

Leland stopped a few feet away. "Get on the ground mother fucker!" He yelled pulling out his mace can and pointing it at the fugitive. Thankfully the bar was away from the dance floor and the music wasn't as loud.

Leland watched the fugitive's small form stand up slowly. This girl had been a pain in the ass to find and she probably wasn't going down without a fight. Faster than Leland could fathom, the girl had taken off, so, he did the only thing he could; he ran after her.

* * *

Lana watched the entire scene unfold her from her perch on the second floor. Everyone in the room was watching, they had a certain way of making an entrance wherever they went. Everyone in all the Hawaiian islands knew who they were, they were almost royalty. Anywhere they went people knew who they were. They were the most famous people to come out of the islands.

She watched Leland, the shorter one of the two brothers, chase the young Samoan girl. Lana smirked when Leland easily caught the girl and handcuffed her.

She watched as Duane Lee came over and handcuffed the girl. Dog and the man with the gray hair, Tim, showed up and lead Duane Lee and Leland through the crowd. Taking a sip from her her blood red drink, Lana stood and made her way over to the stairs. She needed to get a better look at them, after all, they could be coming after her at any time. Not that they'd ever have a chance in catching her.

Pulling the black leather jacket closer to her small form, Lana jogged down the stairs towards the club entrance. Grateful didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling that she was wearing combat boots. She reached the entrance just as the Chapman men were getting there. Without stopping Lana looked at them. She caught Leland's eye for a second and quickly turned and walked out. She smirked to herself as she passed Beth and Lyssa.

They were never going to get her.


End file.
